Yu Yu Hakusho Christmas Stories the remake
by Fatal-Rei
Summary: Yes, famous Christmas stores has been twisted in a
1. Twas the Fight Before Christmas

Okay, I do not own YYH or the characters. These are my stories about Team Urameshi and the gang with a Christmas Twist. I really do hope you like my new versions ^_^. I'll update now and then so check for new chapters and review!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Twas the Fight Before Christmas  
  
Twas the night before Christmas and all through the way  
  
Not a demon was killing, not even Hiei  
  
The weapons were hung by the ceiling with care  
  
In hopes that there's demons that they could all scare  
  
The hostages were hurt all snug in their blinds  
  
While visions of death dance all around their minds  
  
And they with their weapons and us with our own  
  
Were ready to start our fight all alone  
  
When out of the night there arose such a clatter  
  
We sprang from our hide out to see what was the matter  
  
Away to the battle the blood spilled all around  
  
The dissembled bodies could not all be found  
  
The hostages hands clasped over our shirts  
  
Keiko smacking Yusuke for looking up her skirt  
  
When what to our surprising eye should we see  
  
A small little dot flying quickly and free  
  
With a little crazed driver, as quick as a fawn  
  
Our disappointed hearts knew it was Botan  
  
More fiercer than vultures Hiei and Kuwabara did fight  
  
And this is how Team Urameshi spent Christmas Night  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next ones will be posted soon. Keep checking and don't forget to review! 


	2. 12 Days of Christmas

I don't own YYH or any of the characters. TO GET THE RHYTHM OF THIS SONG, YOU MUST SING SOME PARTS FAST! Just a little for warning. It does take a while to get it. Hope you like. Review if possible ^_^  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
12 Days of Christmas  
  
On the first day of Christmas  
  
Koenma sent to me  
  
A trial of murder of first degree  
  
On the second day of Christmas  
  
Yusuke sent to me  
  
Two boxing gloves  
  
And a trial of murder of first degree  
  
On the third day of Christmas  
  
Kurama sent to me  
  
Three thorny roses  
  
Two boxing gloves  
  
And a trial of murder of first degree  
  
On the fourth day of Christmas  
  
Kuwabara sent to me  
  
Four actually connected sentence  
  
Three thorny roses  
  
Two boxing gloves   
  
And a trial of murder of first degree  
  
On the fifth day of Christmas   
  
Botan sent to me  
  
Five Death Rings  
  
Four actually connected sentence  
  
Three thorny roses  
  
Two boxing gloves  
  
And a trial of murder of first degree  
  
On the sixth day of Christmas  
  
Keiko gave to me  
  
Six boring lectures  
  
Five Death Rings  
  
Four actually connected sentence  
  
Three thorny roses  
  
Two boxing gloves  
  
And a trial of murder of first degree  
  
On the seventh day of Christmas  
  
Hiei sent to me  
  
Seven deadly sins  
  
Six boring lectures  
  
Five Death Rings  
  
Four actually connected sentence  
  
Three thorny roses  
  
Two boxing gloves  
  
And a trial of murder of first degree  
  
On the eighth day of Christmas   
  
Genkai sent to me  
  
Eight huge ass kickings  
  
Seven deadly sins  
  
Six boring lectures  
  
Five Death Rings  
  
Four actually connected sentence  
  
Three thorny roses  
  
Two boxing gloves  
  
And a trial of murder of first degree  
  
On the ninth day of Christmas  
  
Shizuru sent to me  
  
Nine kegs of brewskies  
  
Eight huge ass kickings  
  
Seven deadly sins  
  
Six boring lectures  
  
Five Death Rings  
  
Four actually connected sentence  
  
Three thorny roses  
  
Two boxing gloves  
  
And a trial of murder of first degree  
  
On the tenth day of Christmas   
  
Touya sent to me  
  
Ten cubes of ice  
  
Nine kegs of brewskies  
  
Eight huge ass kickings  
  
Seven deadly sins  
  
Six boring lectures  
  
Five Death Rings  
  
Four actually connected sentence  
  
Three thorny roses  
  
Two boxing gloves  
  
And a trial of murder of first degree  
  
On the eleventh day of Christmas  
  
Ogre sent to me  
  
Eleven unsigned papers  
  
Ten cubes of ice  
  
Nine kegs of brewskies  
  
Eight huge ass kickings  
  
Seven deadly sins  
  
Six boring lectures  
  
Five Death Rings  
  
Four actually connected sentence  
  
Three thorny roses  
  
Two boxing gloves  
  
And a trial of murder of first degree  
  
On the twelfth day of Christmas  
  
Yukina sent to me  
  
Twelve Hiruseki  
  
Eleven unsigned papers  
  
Ten cubes of ice  
  
Nine kegs of brewskies  
  
Eight huge ass kickings  
  
Seven deadly sins  
  
Six boring lectures  
  
Five Death Rings  
  
Four actually connected sentence  
  
Three thorny roses  
  
Two boxing gloves  
  
And a trial of murder of first degree  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Sorry it was a little out there. Yes, it takes a while to get in the rhythm of it. I'll try to update soon. Please review! 


End file.
